Epithet
An epithet is a title attributed to a person, usually based off of the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, physical traits. In the One Piece universe, most of the pirates have them and Marines haven one. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. Code names are also included in this list. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: :* :* * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: :* :* by the inhabitants of the Torino Kingdom * Nico Robin: :* :* :* * Cutty Flam: :* :* * Brook: :* :* "Dead Bones" (for being a revived skeleton.) :* "Gentleman Skeleton" (for being a skeletal "gentleman".) :* "Soul King" (for his legendary soul music.) Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai Crocodile, Jinbe and Marshall D. Teach are part of this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: :* :* * Boa Hancock: :* :* Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiliew: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Avalo Pizarro: * Vasco Shot: * Catarina Devon: Sunny Pirates * Fisher Tiger: * Jinbe: * Arlong: Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are part of this list. * Gol D. Roger: :* :* * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* Buggy Pirates Note Mr. 3 is part of this list * Buggy: * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: Red Hair Pirates * Shanks: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Marshall D. Teach is part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atomos: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are part of this list. * Doma: * Makugai: * Squad: * Oars Jr.: * Whitey Bay: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are part of this list. * Capone Bege: * Jewelry Bonney: * Basil Hawkins: * Eustass Kid: * Scratchmen Apoo: * X. Drake: * Killer: * Urouge: * Trafalgar Law: Fake Straw Hat Pirates' and Recruits * Demalo Black: :* :* * Caribou: * Coribou: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Other Pirates * Spiel: * Kuro: :* :* * Zeff: * Don Krieg: :* :* * Pearl: * Gin: * Billy: * Yorki: * Dorry: * Brogy: * Wapol: * Masira: * Shoujou: * Roshio: * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarquiss: * Foxy: * Pickles: * Absalom: :* :* *Perona: * Lola: * Dias: * Shiki: :* :* Baroque Works Note: Nico Robin is a part of this list. * Crocodile: :* :* :* * Daz Bones: * Paula: * Bentham: * Galdino: * Igaram: :* :* * Nefertari Vivi Sky Island Residents * Wiper: * Gan Fall: * Calgara: * Norla: "King/Master of the Sky" (for being a fearsome creature that attacks everything in her sight.) God's Warriors * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: World Government Marines Note: X. Drake is a part of this list. * Morgan: * Fullbody: :* :* * Smoker: * Hina: * Jango: :* :* :* * Tsuru: * Sengoku: :* :* * T-Bone: * Kuzan: * Sakazuki: * Borsalino: * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Attachan: CP9 * Kaku: * Nero: * Fukurou: Other Epithets * Pell: * Chaka: * Montblanc Norland: * Monkey D. Dragon: * Ryuuma: * Oars: :* :* * Jigorou: * Duval: * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* Anime Only * Dick: * Woonan: "Great Gold Pirate" (for his legendary treasure.) * Galley: * Shuutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Chiqicheetah: "Pirate Runner" (for his speed.) * Puzzle: * Kanpachino and Brindo: Trivia * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identity often to protect relatives, friends and contacts from their govenments and persecution.Pirate Nicknames References External Links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. * Nickname - A Wikipedia article on nicknames. * Title - A Wikipedia article on titles. * Codename - A Wikipedia article on codename. Site Navigation Category:Trivia Pages Category:List Category:Piracy Category:Marine